<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look to Me by Ronnie_Jane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132600">Look to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnie_Jane/pseuds/Ronnie_Jane'>Ronnie_Jane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Will (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnie_Jane/pseuds/Ronnie_Jane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment from 1x10: “Once, Bright Angel.” What if instead of taking his seat with Thomas, Marlowe goes backstage and notices Will having a panic attack?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Marlowe &amp; William Shakespeare, Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own.<br/>A/N: Some quotes may be from Will on TNT.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had just been about to take his seat when he noticed Will sitting with his back against the wall with his knees up to his chest in Burbage’s office. Standing there observing, Marlowe watched him struggle to breath. Sighing, he walked over and crouched down in front of Will and inquired, “Can you hear me?”<br/>
In reply, Will gave a shaky nod and continued trying to breathe- only to struggle more. Marlowe who had been watching, grabbed his hand and put it to his chest, “Focus on me. Breathe in through your nose and then out through your mouth slowly.” Will nodded and copied him and was soon able to get his breathing under control. Marlowe removed his hand, moved to sit in front of him and questioned,” What brought that on?”<br/>
The upstart crow was about to shake his head, but then replied, “I’m afraid of what I’m about to do with this play. This could get us all killed! What if- “<br/>
“Stop,” Marlowe demanded, effectively cutting him off. He then continued,” You are a curiosity.”<br/>
“Kit, I just- I can’t do this,” Will replied while shaking his head.<br/>
“Look at me!” Once Will had, he continued, “Yes, you can. Think of what he did to Alice and to others. He’ll keep doing it if he is not stopped.  Destroy him with the play.”<br/>
Will nodded, but still looked shaken and uncertain of himself. Kit moved again and now sat beside of him. Without any thought of who could be watching he pulled Will onto his chest. They sat there, until they heard Burbage yell from downstairs asking, “Where is Shakespeare?”<br/>
Kit felt Will take a deep breath and then let it out, and before he could stop himself, he said,” Will. Breathe. Just Breathe. You can do this. If thou art feared- look to me.” Kit embraced him one more time, before letting him go and getting up. Then he helped Will onto his feet, before pushing him towards the stairs and said,” Go. I’ll meet thee after the show.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I hope you liked this story. Please review or leave kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>